supernatural one-shot: life in color
by Alice.in.wonderland15
Summary: she joined them on this hunt, and stayed with them after that one for many more. she and dean were starting to feel and see things that they didnt know about themselves and each other. (reader\dean)


The Winchesters just ended a hard hunt with a lot of help from her. Sam already thanked her and gave her a sisterly hug, but Dean just lifted his head from his gun, that he was cleaning at the moment gave her a small smile, and went back to the cleaning. She knew he would never thank you out loud, even if you two were alone. But she didn't mind, because from now on, you will be hunting with them, and she is grateful that they accepted her to their small family, because she just couldn't hunt alone. She was relieved she had someone to share with. To share her happiness after a success in a hunt, or to have someone to hold her after a hard hunt. To patch her up, and just that she knows she's not completely alone from now on. Of course she known she will need to get them to trust her. Sam was already treating her like she's his sister, but she knew that with Dean it would take time. But she didn't care working hard, because finally she had a target. Her hard work wasn't for nothing. Not that before it was pointless, all the lives she saved, the families she reunited, but now she had more than before. She couldn't put her happiness in words. But still, she had a secret target, she wouldn't tell anyone in the world. She wanted someone special, someone that will make her see the world in a different perspective. Someone that will show her the life in color, the life in motion. Someone that when she will be with him, the sun will burst, and the gray clouds will break. Something that she couldn't look for when she was alone. Besides, she wasn't your typical girl. Most girl at her age, where partying like there is no tomorrow, and not getting enough sleep. She didn't get enough sleep too, but not because she was partying. Besides she wasn't so eager to have her little secret come true. She was hunting since she was a little girl, and her parents died in a car accident. Well at least her father did. Her mother died of cancer. But she knew her mother enough time, to know she was an amazing person. Her mother was her mentor. She told her that when the time will be right, she will find someone that will look at her the way her father looked at her mother, at that will make her smile just by being next to her, by being by her side she will forget all her worries. Sam and Dean showed her the bunker, and showed her where her room will be. Sam's room was across the hall and Dean's room was the one next to her. "I'm going to buy some lunch" she said, while grabbing her jacket. "I'll come with you, is no way you're driving my baby. It took Sam months for me to trust him to enough to drive her" Dean said to her, and did as she did, by grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala. She nodded in agreement, not wanting to get on Deans bad side. Before she went out, she caught Sam giving Dean a look, but she didn't understand its meaning. She got into the passenger seat, and before Dean could even turn the engine on, she turned the radio on. "Work hard play hard keep partying like it's your job" blasted from the speakers and she immediately shut the radio completely. She made a disgusted face and turn to Dean that by now, had turned the engine on, and looked at her. "Sorry about that, do you have any real music?" he immediately smiled, put in a cassette, and when she heard the beat of the beginning of the song, the corners of her mouth curled up unto a smile, and she to move her head to the rhythm. As the guitar went in, she started to move her hands, as if she's playing it. Dean glanced at her and laughed a little, before starting to sing with her. "Rising up, back on the street, took my time, took my chances. Went the distance now I'm back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive. So many times it, happens too fast, you trade your passion for glory, don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive". At this point, Dean stopped singing, wanting to hear her voice, and he didn't regret it. Her voice was amazing he needed to concentrate very hard to keep his eyes on the road and not stare at the girl that that amazing voice was coming from here mouth. She didn't notice that he stopped singing, and she continued to sing from her heart. "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rival, and the last known survivor, Stalks his prey in the night, And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger". She was about to sing the next line but Dean stopped the car, and with a disappointed feeling that they came to the diner before the song was over, before hundreds of songs ended, and went out of the car. He wanted to be nice to her, so he ran to the other side of the car, and before she could open the door, he opened it for her, offering her a hand. She smiled at him and took it. As he lifted her up, he stopped her so that his mouth was near her ear. "You have an awesome voice" he whispered in her ear. It made a shiver go through her spine. She blushed and whispered him back. "You're not so bad yourself" when they looked at each other he winked at her and they went into the diner. They ordered their food, and something they both decided that Sam would like, and waited for the food to come. In the meanwhile, Dean tried to know a little more about that girl. She tried to ask him questions about him as well, but he didn't tell anything, always changing the subject, and she didn't push him to tell anything. "So, did you have any experiences of a normal teenage life?" he asked her. "Almost none. I started hunting with my mom and dad when I was ten and a half, and then my mom died of cancer when I was thirteen, and my dad died when I was nineteen in a car accident, so I was hunting all by myself since then". Dean was speechless. She talked about her life so casually, he was sure she's hiding her emotions in the inside deep inside, just like he did. He didn't know what came to his mind but he couldn't stop himself from saying "my mom died in a fire. Azazel did it. He killed my father as well. His life for my life. Since I was little my dad told me to watch out for Sammy, and so I did, and I will do till my last breath. It was hard doing it all by myself, so I'm glad you're going to join us." He gave her a week smile, and stared at his bottle of beer. Waiting to see what she will say. "You didn't have to tell me that" "it's okay; I wanted to". "So you're telling me you never went to prom? I thought it was every girls dream" he said changing the subject. "Nope. Never had my first dance never had a boyfriend, never been kissed" she said and as she realized what she just let herself slip out of her mouth, she started looking everywhere. Everywhere except at Dean. "I'll go see what up with our food" she said and awkwardly stood up and went to see what's with their food. Dean was even more amazed and speechless then before. You can say he was astonished. How someone like her doesn't get kissed? He wondered. She came back with three bags, one for each meal they ordered. He took the bags from her hands, and they went back to the Impala. The road back to the bunker was silent, and Dean wished he didn't ask her that question, because maybe the, he could hear her singing right now. Instead, the music was playing without an outside voice to accompany the original singer. "You want me to switch the song?" he asked her trying to lighten the mood. "No its okay" she said and smiled a little to him. Dean recognized that smile, it takes one to know one. He did that smile every time something was wrong and he didn't want his brother to worry. He had to do something, he felt guilty. "What's wrong? I know that smile, is it something I said? If it's something I did I truly am sorry". "It's not you, it's just sometimes I'm oversharing and then it gets awkward, and I don't want to hunt alone again" "don't worry he said, taking one of his hands off the wheel and taking her hand in his free one. "We are with you to stay" he squeezed her hand to reassure her. She smiled at him, turned the music up at started to sing. At he couldn't help himself to smile a genuine smile. One that he didn't had in a long time. _She's special if she makes you smile. Keep her_ that mind went through his head. It was his mother's voice. They came back to the bunker, where a hungry Sam was waiting for them. "Finally" he said and opened his bag. She took her bag of food and went to her room, wanting to be alone although what Dean said to his in the car. "What happened to her?" Sam asked Dean. "I'll fix it" he said and ran to her room. The door was slightly opened, so he decided to peak and see what she's doing. She changed her shirt, it was big on her tiny body. He also noticed that she was holding a picture, and there was a quiet music, and she was humming it, while staring at the picture it's probably her parents Dean thought to himself. He knocked on her door, heard a sniffle and then the door opened and he met her eyes, her red and a bit swollen eyes. She let him into her room, and set on her bed again. He joined her and set on the edge of her bed. "Are these your parents?" he asked. "Yeah. You know, after my mother was diagnosed, she wanted me to stay with her at home, to learn how to dance so that everyone of the boys would want to come with me to prom one day, but my dad insisted on taking me with him, and I agreed with him, and I never learned to dance. Instead, I learned how to keep my balance when shooting a gun." She smiled weakly. "From what I saw earlier when you were hunting with us, dancing will be easy for you". That make her laugh a little and Dean's heart skipped a bit. Her laugh was mesmerizing. "Come on, get up" he said to her, standing and reaching his hand out to her. She took it and he quickly put his other hand on the small of her back, and brought her closer to him. She was stunned, she froze at his actions and then relaxed as she felt his warm embrace. "I'm going to teach you to dance, just like your mother wanted you to" she reached her hand and turned up the music. "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz was on. He guided her hand to hug his neck, and started to move his legs. She tried to keep up, but her legs stumbled on each other and she almost fell, but Dean caught her. "You need to relax, don't think, just listen to the music and let me do the rest" he said. She nodded and putted her hands against the back of his neck again **Well, I won't give up on us**

** Even if the skies get rough **she started to move by the rhythm , and gave Dean the opportunity t to guide her. But she still was looking down at her feet, trying not to stumble again**  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up **he took her chin and gently lifted her face up, so that their gaze met****

**And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find **she kept looking into his beautiful green eyes, and she smiled as he made her spin before bringing her back to him, this time, even closer then before.****

**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn **she rested her head on his chest, and felt his racing heartbeat, and she was wandering what would cause his heart to race like that, but she left it alone because she realized that she was no longer sad**  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn **she had no regrets at all, she was free of all her worries**  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

**I won't give up on us **Dean spun her a little more. He sensed she loosened up, so he started to step it up. He let go of one hand of her, spun her out of his embrace and spun her back, so that her back was to him, and he put his head in the crook of her neck, and she leaned into him.**  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.**

**Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it) **he spun her again, so this time she was facing him again**  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up **although the music ended, they kept dancing for another fifteen, not noticing the silence, because they didn't need any music when they were together, because their heartbeats gave them the rhythm and that was all they needed. Dean leaned so his mouth was near her ear. "I told you, you can dance" he whispered, and he saw her smile appear "thanks" she replied. "I should probably go to sleep, get some rest before we go down the road tomorrow" she said, although she felt more awake than ever. "Yeah, you're right" he said, unwillingly separating from her. "Good night" they said to each other and she went to sleep, while he went to prepare himself for tomorrow, and to organize his thoughts, that were confusing him very much. Was he feeling something towards her? Does he tell her? He decided that he will wait a little, and for the meantime he will act normal. "What took you so long? Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat your lunch" it was Sam breaking his thoughts. "What? Oh my food… I'm not hungry" he said and stormed to his room. Sam went suspicious. Something happened between the two of them and he was going to find out what. But today, he just wanted to sleep. So he also went to his room, but he is the only one that actually slept. Dean and y\n couldn't sleep, each of them running through his own thoughts.

She's been hunting with them for more than a month now, that evening she had with Dean still something that just the both of them shared, and because of that they both ignored it ever happened. She caught his gazing at her with his extraordinary green eyes, and she returned him with a gaze as well, their eyes, sinking deep into each other's eyes, and almost nothing could break their stare. It was as if they were in a trance. But then someone came in and the long moment would pass. Sam noticed it. He noticed a lot more. He didn't know what happened between you, but he could she how his brother looked at her, it was the same way he looked at Jess, the same way john looked at their mother, and somehow, Dean looked different when he was around her, and she looked different as well. They both were more relaxed, freer. And after every successful hunt, when everybody hugged each other, their hug would be a little too long. Maybe they thought that no one saw that, but he noticed. Sam decided to do something about it, so he got him and his brother alone and talked to him. "So… you love her don't you?" Dean spitted out his beer from surprise at the direct question. "How did you figure that out? Is it that obvious?" Dean asked, after letting the question that his younger brother asked him sink in. "it's so obvious a blind man would see it Dean! Why don't you do something about it?" "I just can't find the right moment" he answered honestly. "I'll find you that moment, just please stop with the eyes, it makes me uncomfortable" Sam said in almost a whisper. "Okay" Dean said laughing. "In two days it's her birthday, so you can do something there…" Sam suggested "that I perfect Sammy" Dean said and walked out of the room.

It was the night before her birthday, so Dean took a lot of balloons and started walking towards the door to her room and then he heard crying. He immediately dropped the balloons and went into the room, and saw her, in the same shirt when he danced with her back facing him and her shoulders shaking from crying. He went to her quietly, and got into her bed, and wrapped his hands around her. She immediately recognized the warm feeling of Deans embrace, and gave in to his hug. She smelled his scent in the air, and curled inside his arms even more then she thought she could "is everything okay?" Dean asked. "It's nothing" "it's not nothing if you're crying apple pie" he said in a calming voice, while brushing her hair with his fingers. "I was having a nightmare, that's all" "I bet it wasn't an ordinary nightmare" "no it wasn't" she said and turned around so her face were resting right between his neck and shoulder. "I dreamed that I was alone again, and that a vampires nest held a little girl hostage, and that girl was me Dean. That girl was me" she started crying again and he just held her even tighter, showing her that he's there for her. Her tears made his flannel shirt wet, but he didn't seem to mind at all. "It's all right now, I'm here, and I'll protect you and Sammy no matter what" Dean whispered in her ear, and she fell asleep in his arms. He could stay there forever, just lay by her side, and make sure that she's alright. Brush her hair, and feel her skin against his as he hold her. Feel the hole in his heart fill with his love towards her, he wanted to make sure she will never cry again. With her he could feel again. He remembered about what Sammy told him earlier that day _it's her birthday tomorrow _that thought went through his head and he slowly got up after giving her a kiss on the cheek and went back to the corridor, where he left the balloons. He quickly grabbed them, and threw them around her room and put the cassette that he made for her on the table. He then made it back to her, and immediately fell asleep, and it was the best sleep he had for a long time. He woke up before her, waiting for her to wake up to this special day. He stared at her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so shy, and small, and fragile. Suddenly, he saw her eyes flutter open, and their eyes met. "Morning, birthday girl" dean said in his raspy morning voice. "How did you find out?" she asked. "Sammy told me". "Happy birthday!" dean said, a little louder than earlier. "Come on! Get up" he said with the stupidest smile on his face. "Okay! Okay!" she said and got up, almost falling from a balloon. "Dean! You didn't have to do this for me!" "It's okay, I wanted to" he answered. She got to the table, and saw the cassette. She lifted the cassette and looked at him in a questioning manner. "So I could hear you sing more in the car" he said shyly. She laughed and his heart skipped a bit. He couldn't get enough from that laugh. He thought that it's now or never. He got up, and walked towered her, and hugged her, and she stiffened at the sudden action. "What I can't hug the birthday girl?" dean asked, still holding her, but a little looser, and she gave him a hug back. When they separated, dean left his hands at the small of her back, and they stared into each other's eyes. He sometimes he would glance at her lips, while biting his own, and she as well glanced at his lips. They were so close, that if one of them would have leaned a little, they lips would touch. Dean cupped her cheek with one of his hand, and stroked small circles with his thumb. He started to lean in, but she didn't move. He remembered what she blurted out at their talk in the dinner. _Never had my first dance, never had a boyfriend, never been kissed. _"If you want me stop just say so" he whispered and she didn't move. She was trying to get the courage to close the distance between them _he is so close. He wants it as much as you do. What's wrong with you? He right there. C'mon! Lean!_ And she leaned. Dean was shocked for a minute, before coming back to reality, which took him to cloud nine. He thought that holding her was ecstatic, but this?! He never thought it would be that way. Their mouths molded into each other, lips touching. His second hand coming to her other cheek, her hands wrapping around his neck. They separated, to take air, and their foreheads, touched. Noses brushing. "You don't know how much timed I imagined this moment, he whispered, smiling sheepishly. She smiled at him, and they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled, and they separated. But dean quickly grabbed her and laced their fingers together. "Just wanted to congratulate the birthday girl" Sam came in, and reached out his hands, and she went to him, and hugged him. Sam looked at dean with a questioning face and dean smiled and nodded. From all their eyes together, they didn't need to say words out loud to understand each other.

**A\N: so yeah, that was a little long, but i hope you enjoyed it. i used a couple of songs for inspiration. "Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith, "Life In Color" by onerepublic. for the song in the car i used "Eye Of The Tiger", and for the song that they danced to i used " I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. comment and review!**


End file.
